Don't Sell Yourself Short
by LayLayX
Summary: Santana is forced to do something she doesn't want to.. Sell her body and when Puck sees he can't help but feel he has to help her. Will he help her in time? Puck & Santana fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a 2 part fic! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have time check out my other fics! **** LayX!**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

Santana rushed to the changing rooms and grabbed her clothes, she said goodbye to Brittany and rushed out of school. She was going to be late, she knew it.

She pulled into the driveway of her house and ran from the car and up the stairs, she grabbed the bag from her wardrobe and opened her bottom drawer, pulling on the clothes she pulled out she put everything she needed into the bag and ran back down the stairs.

"Your late" she heard a female voice said from the sitting room

Santana sighed and walked in "I know, Coach kept us longer than usual" she told her mother

"You better stay later tonight; you need to earn your keep in this house"

"I know mom, I'm trying my best you know" she said her eyes filling with tears as her mother looked at her, with the same disgust she always had in her eyes

"I don't want any excuses Santana. I don't care if you don't like your job, you will do it and you will earn a right to live here with me"

The tears flooded down over her face, she couldn't hold them in any longer. "Is this even safe mom?" she cried

Her mother stood up from the sofa and slapped her daughter across the face "Pull yourself together, your acting like a child. Yes it is safe and even if it wasn't you would still do it, you know why because I'm telling you too!" she yelled

Santana cried harder and ran from the room; she lifted her things and headed for her car. When she got in she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and pull herself together. She opened her glove compartment and took a look at the money that was in a white envelope "Only a few more months and I can get out of here" she told herself, wiping the contents of the tears from her face and starting the engine.

-XX-

* * *

When Puck got home from school he headed straight to his room. It was Friday night and that meant one thing. He would be getting some.

He smiled to himself in the mirror and lifted his wallet out of his drawer; he lifted out some money and headed for his car. He drove fast and when he got their he couldn't wait to get out of the car.

He headed into the building and to the front desk "Mr Puckerman" the woman smiled "Any preference this time?" she asked him

He smiled at her for a second "You know me, just give me the best you have" he winked

"We have a newbie if you like" she asked

"Hmm" he thought for a second "I like a girl with a bit of experience" he told the receptionist

"Sarah is in room 4" she said. He smiled and handed over his money, before turning and making his way along the corridor looking at the numbers beside the door. Before he reached room 4 something caught his attention, more like someone in room 2.

He could believe what he was seeing, the door was only open a fraction but he was sure it was her. He moved back slightly not wanting her to see him. When she turned around he was sure. In the room was Santana Lopez and she was not here to have a good time, she was here to give it.

All of a sudden he was angry, angry at her or angry at the man that had just walked in, he couldn't quite understand. When the door closed he didn't know what to do. He couldn't just storm in there without knowing anything first.

He backed away and moved further up the corridor. He stopped outside room 4 before he entered. He looked at the girl on the bed and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What if she was just a school girl too? He ignored her as she called him over, thinking what to do instead.

"I'm sorry" he said "I have to go, I can't do this" he said as she opened the door to exit.

He walked quickly down the corridor and out of the door, getting into his car and driving away; the same thought was still in his mind. Why was Santana Lopez doing this? Why was she selling herself to any creep that's paying?

Santana sat on the bed in the small cream room with a smile on her face as a middle aged man entered, wearing a huge grin. Every now and then she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Hey baby" The man said sitting down beside her his hand now perching on her leg

"Hi" she said her eyes blinking seductively, but just enough to hold back the tears and the screams she wanted to let out

"So" he said shifting a little "How about we get down to it" he smiled at her, he licked his lips and stood to his feet removing his jacket. He lifted out a $10 bill and handed it to her "A little something extra for being this beautiful"

Santana almost wanted to puke, why in the name of god was this happening? Instead she stood up and slid the dress that she was wearing down to her ankles

"Oh baby, I like that" The man said lying on the now empty bed.

She walked across the room to the door and turned the lock, she removed the underwear she was wearing before turning around and joining the customer on the bed. Her stomach barely able to handle what she was about to do.

After an hour was up Santana sat back up and smiled at the man. He looked dead, he was exhausted and the smiled that was on his face was creepy. Santana couldn't wait for him to leave "Thanks for coming" she almost purred, hoping this would hurry him up.

She jumped off the bed to fetch her clothes deciding to let him pull himself together in his own time. She dressed herself and when she turned back round thankfully he was almost dressed too "That was great" he groaned slightly "Hopefully I'll see you again soon baby" he said as he walked towards the door with a wink.

When he closed the door, Santana sat on the bed with tears falling down her face. Why was she letting herself do this? She wiped the tears away as the doo knocked. It was someone else's turn.

-XX-

* * *

_**Reviews are loved! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **** I hope you like the second half! Please review and let me know what you think! And also take a look at my other stories if you have time! **** LayX**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

For the next week in Puck couldn't get the image out of his head. Santana at that horrible degrading place. He couldn't understand why she was there, or how anyone would let her go, or how she would let herself do that.

When he seen her in the corridor, the same scowl she always gave him now looked like a cry for help. When she was cheering and the huge smile that was on her face, he could now see though it. He could see the pain in her eyes. When she was smiling and laughing with Brittany he could see that she was thinking about something else. That she wanted to do nothing more than break down and cry out for help.

But he didn't know what to do. He followed her to cheerio practice and sat on the bleachers to watch her. He seen her yelling at one of the new girls on the squad and laughed when she fell flat on her face when she attempted to do an cartwheel. But he knew it was all false and that she was feeling like her life wasn't worth living inside. Because he knew that today she would go back to that place. For the past week he had followed her home and she hadn't come back out. It must have just been a weekend job. But today would be the last, he assured himself of that.

When she had finished, he watched as she rushed off the field and straight to her car, not even stopping in the changing room. She was in a hurry.

He thought about following her to her house, but he thought that was a bad idea. She might see him. So instead he drove to the place, the place he now felt sick at even the name. When he drove into the parking lott and looked up at the sign 'Bella Casa' he was almost sick. He sat in the car and waited. He waited for her shiny red car to drive up.

He didn't have to wait long. About 20 minutes later he saw her enter the building. He couldn't decide what to do. So he stepped out of the car and ran to the building. He smiled a fake smile at the receptionist as he entered

"Hello Puck" she smiled back "Any preference tonight?"

"Do you have any Latina girls?" he asked, not wanting to look suspicious

"We have 2 tonight" she smiled back. Dammit how would he know which room she was in.

"I like them flexible" he smirked

"Well we do have a cheerleader with us that might suit you" she asked him. He nodded hungrily. "Ok then, its room 3" he handed over the money and practically ran down the corridor

When he got to the door of room 3 he froze. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He had no idea how to handle this situation at all. He tapped lightly on the door and waited for a response "Come on in" he heard, it was her voice. He basically had to swallow the vomit that rose in his throat, how many assholes had she said that to before?

He opened the door and entered the room. She had her back to him and he breathed a sigh of relief, this made it a fraction easier "Santana" he said

He watched her turn around and saw the shock on his face. Then he saw the shame "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice quiet

He didn't know how to answer because the truth was he didn't know why he was there. All he knew was that he needed to save her, so he answered her truthfully "I'm here for you"

He watched as her eyes met his and he could practically feel her pain "Why are you here San?"

He saw the tears break through her eyes and he saw her body shake as she broke down "I don't know" she said

He crossed the room to her and cradled her in his arms "I'm getting you out of here"

"No!" she said and she leapt away from him "I need money, my mom she'll kill me if I leave!" he saw the fear in her eyes at the very thought of getting out of this hell

"Your mom knows about this?"

He watched as the fear turned to shame and she nodded her head "It wasn't my idea, Puck I don't want to do this" she cried into his arms again "But.. but she makes me"

The anger that raged though him as he heard those words was indescribable "WHAT? She what?" he shouted "What sort of sick twisted bitch is she?"

"I need to pay my keep with her, my dad left because of me and she blames me for everything. If I don't get the money I have nowhere to go"

"Santana she can't do this, it's not right" Puck said his voice calmer his arm still wrapped around the girl who was now shaking in his arms. "Come with me" he said standing up and holding out his hand to her

She looked at him with reluctance before she took his hand. He opened the door and lead her down the corridor "Where's your car?" he asked her when they got outside, ignoring the questions from the receptionist

"At my house" she told him "I ran out of gas and didn't have time to go get any so I got a cab"

"Ok come on" he said as she lead her to his car, he held the door open for her to climb in and she got in the other side when she was safely inside.

"You can't do this anymore" he told her when they were both in the car "It's not right and I won't let you, your worth more, a hell of a lot more. Your an amazing girl San"

"What will I do for money? Puck I'll have nowhere to go"

"You always have somewhere to go when I'm here" he took hold of her hand "You can stay with me, your mom doesn't deserve you anyway"

"I can't ask that of you" she said tears still dripping down her face

"You're not asking, I'm telling you"

"Thank you" she sobbed "I have some money that I kept. I can give you that, I was saving up to buy an apartment of something, to get away from her. I didn't know what else to do, I have no one else. I never will no one loves me" she said breaking down once more

"That's not true, you have Brittany, she adores you, you know that. And glee, everyone in there is like a big family, they may not show it, but they love you. And you have me, I've always loved you San, you were always that girl that I could never stop thinking about"

She smiled at him, She never knew Puck could be so sweet. She leant across to him and kissed his lips softly "Thank you" she smiled

"Don't mention it, Do you want to call to your moms and get your stuff?" She looked at with fear in her eyes "Don't worry I'll be with you"

She nodded slowly

They drove quickly to Santana's house. She opened the door and walked straight up to her room, not bothering to talk to her mom who she knew was in the livng room with her wine bottle in hand "Santana! Why are you home?" they heard a voice from down the stairs.

Santana looked to Puck who nodded "I'm done mom" was all she replied.

When she gathered everything she thought she would need they both made their way back down the stairs, they were met by Mrs Lopez in the hall "Done, what are you talking about?" she talked to Santana like Puck wasn't even there

"Done, with this life and with you. You can't make me do this anymore. I refuse" she said, Puck smiled at the strength in her voice

"Where will you go?" She asked with an almost arrogance to her voice

"With me, she can stay with me for as long as she needs, because I won't' let her stay here with someone as sick as you. How could you do that to your own daughter? It's disgusting you know, you deserve to be locked up!" with that said he grabbed Santana's hand and lead her out of the house, putting her things in the back of the car and letting her climb in "Don't come near her again" he said before he got into the car and drove off

"Thank you" she told him once more "I couldn't have done that without you, you saved me" she said a single tear staining her cheek

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done it sooner" He said as she took hold of her hand once more "Don't ever do anything like that again, You don't need to sell yourself for anyone, your amazing San I love you"

* * *

_**-XX-**_

_**Reviews are loved 3**_


End file.
